1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to variable color display devices in which color of the display may be controlled substantially continuously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A display device that can change color and selectively display characters is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,086,514, entitled Variable Color Display Device and issued on Apr. 25, 1978. This display device includes display areas arranged in a suitable font, such as well known 7-segment font, which may be selectively energized in groups to display all known characters. Each display area includes three light emitting diodes for emitting light signals of respectively different primary colors, which are blended within the display area to form a composite light signal. The color of the composite light signal can be controlled by selectively varying the portions of the primary light signals.